


Deleted Scene from Compassionate Causality

by justabensonfanatic



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Mutual Dislike, Nick and Barba team up, Protective of Liv, Scene I wish I could've included but it wouldn't have worked, out-take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabensonfanatic/pseuds/justabensonfanatic
Summary: See title. Just a confrontation between Barba and Nick that I wish I could've kept in my other fic but couldn't
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Deleted Scene from Compassionate Causality

Rafael hated not talking to Olivia but he hated the fact she wasn't calling because of Cassidy even more. And the fact he only knew this because of Amaro of all people? That just twisted the knife.

Rafael had been waiting about an hour for her to call back that morning before he'd been surprised by the sound of a knock on his door.

"Amaro?!"

"Surprise," he deadpanned, his expression stormy, "We need to talk."

"How the hell did you find my apartment?"

Amaro rolled his eyes and pointed at himself, "Detective," he said before repeating himself. "We need to talk."

Rafael's eyes narrowed as he stepped aside to let him in, "If this is about last night—"

"It is."

"Then I don't want to hear it," Rafael snapped, "I don't need to defend myself to you and the fact you think I'd ever intentionally hurt Liv—"

"I don't," Amaro said surprising him, "I don't think you'd ever want to hurt her. That's why I'm here."

Barba eyed him strangely as he closed the door behind them. "Okay..." A pause. "...Do you want a drink?"

"I'm good."

The lawyer nodded slowly before making his way into the kitchen to grab his half-empty coffee mug. As he took a sip, he surveyed Amaro with an intense stare. After a moment he spoke. "I don't like you," Rafael stated bluntly.

Amaro scowled deeply, "And I don't like you, Barba," he shot back before Rafael could continue, "But I'm here because Cassidy's being a jealous asshole and I don't want Liv hurt again."

That caught his attention, "What did Cassidy do?"

"Did Liv call you this morning?" Amaro asked, ignoring the question.

"I called her, why does that matter?"

"Cassidy was pissed about it," Amaro explained, "I overheard their conversation and he made it all about how she doesn't trust him instead of trying to figure out why she was upset in the first place. I don't think he even knows that Cragen's retiring."

Rafael frowned. "So Cassidy's being a selfish bastard," he said, "Olivia's a big girl Amaro, she'd hate us if she knew we were doing this. Or if she knew you listened in on her."

Amaro glared at him, "First of all, I didn't listen in on their conversation Barba, her walls are thin, and second, I'm not suggesting we tell her what to do or anything, all I know is she talks to you for some reason, and if Cassidy guilts hers, she'll probably stop talking to you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I care about her and I know it would hurt her if you let that ruin your friendship."


End file.
